School's Out!
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: SCHOOL HAS BEEN LET OUT FOR THE SUMMER! WHOO! So, question for y'all: when an insane authoress gets let out of middle school for the rest of her life, what does she do to celebrate? Bring along the Hulk and make it rain ice cream, doy!


**A/N: OHMYGODIHADTHELASTDAYOFSCHOOLJUSTTWODAYSAGOANDTHEYHADACEREMONYFORTHEOTHER8THGRADERSANDITWASAMAZING!**

 **That's right, you people heard me correctly. SCHOOL IS OVER! WHOOO! And since it's raining outside right now, it's the perfect time to write my latest insanity one shot!**

 **So I hope you all enjoy, cause I'm really excited in this one.**

* * *

The B-Pit door banged open, and a familiar teenager burst in, dancing like a maniac.

"What time is it? Summertime!" she sang at the top of her lungs. "It's our vacation! What time is it? Party time! That's right, sing it loud!"

Madoka shrieked and fell off the stool she was sitting on, while Gingka banged his head on the counter and Kenta screamed like a little girl and dove behind the counter.

"Come on, Gryffyn, this isn't fair!" Gingka yelled.

Gryffyn stopped singing. "What's not fair?" she asked.

"We haven't seen you since you posted your Valentine's Day story!"

"Really? Wow, time goes by fast. Wait, how is that fair?"

Madoka got up off the ground and yelled,

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ALWAYS COMING TO THE B-PIT?! CAN'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE FOR ONCE?! Besides, no one likes High School Musical these days!"

"Uh, let me think about it, yes no yes NO!" Gryffyn replied. "So! Do you guys know what today is?"

Kenta stuck his head up from behind the counter. "June 10th?"

"Well, that too, but no." Then Gryffyn shrieked, "IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! YAAAAAY!"

Confetti began to fall from nowhere, and the sound of that one party favor that makes a noise when you blow into it sounded out really loud. Then it all disappeared as Gryffyn stopped and thought of something.

"Seriously, though," she said. "Didn't I tell you guys last month?"

Gingka furrowed his brow. "I don't remember you ever telling me."

Gryffyn's eyes shimmered and her chin quivered as sad violin music came on. "You mean, you don't remember?" Then she snapped out of it, and the record that was playing the sad violin music was cut off with a loud squeak. "Well, now ya know. I'm gonna go spray paint Dynamis's temple. Laters!"

With that, she ran out the door. Then she stuck her head in again.

"Oh, by the way, I sorta tricked Kyoya into drinking rum, so he may be acting weird for a while. Bye!"

Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, she tricked Kyoya into drinking rum," Madoka said, not really hearing herself at first. "Wait. SHE TRICKED KYOYA INTO DRINKING RUM?!"

Right at that second, the door opened again and Kyoya himself stumbled in, looking dazed and rather tipsy.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," he slurred.

* * *

"There."

Gryffyn stepped back and admired her handiwork. She had taken a can of red spray paint and sprayed "GRYFFYN ADDAMS WUZ HERE" all over the temple walls, along with the sign for the Deathly Hallows. She had even added "SEE YA IN TOMORROWLAND, SUCKA!" on the huge entrance doors.

"I'd better get outta here before Dynamis comes out,"

"MY TEMPLE!"

Gryffyn turned around from where she was putting her spray can back in her hoodie (it had a secret compartment in the hood that no one knew about) to see Dynamis standing behind her, staring at the temple.

"MY BABY!" Dynamis was screaming. "YOU!" He turned to the young authoress. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?!"

Gryffyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, 1: you have got to get out more, man. And 2: what does it look like I did?"

"YOU HAVE DESECRATED SACRED GROUND!" Dynamis yelled at her. He turned around to look at the temple again. "LOOK AT THIS MESS! IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME HOURS TO–" He turned back around, but Gryffyn was gone. He shook his fist up at the sky.

"CURSE THE POWERS OF FANFICTION!"

"Jeez, that guy's got issues," Gryffyn said as she reappeared in Metal Bey City. "Lucky for me, I snapped a picture." She giggled as she looked at the picture of Dynamis's "desecrated" temple on her phone, then put it away.

"Let's see, what else can I do?" She put her chin in her hand, and a question mark appeared above her head. It turned into a switched on light bulb a second later.

"Aha!"

Back at the B-Pit, Madoka, Gingka, and Kenta were attempting to sober up Kyoya at least a little, who kept singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gryffyn zoomed in.

"Hey, Gingkie! Catch me if you can!" She called, then zoomed off. A few seconds later, however, she zoomed back in. "Why aren't you chasing after me?" she pouted.

"As you can see, I've got enough of a problem to deal with," Gingka replied, gesturing to Kyoya.

"Oh. Well that's easily fixed."

She went over to Gingka, then slapped him in the face and punched him. In slow-mo, a tooth fell out of his mouth and crashed to the floor. Madoka and Kenta sweatdropped.

Gingka stared at the tooth that had fallen out. "You made a tooth come out," he said quietly.

Gryffyn was getting a little worried. "Well, heh heh, on the bright side, you'll get a visit from the Tooth Fairy, right?"

"You made a TOOTH come out?!" Gingka lunged at Gryffyn. "You little..."

"That's more like it!" Gryffyn said happily. Then she zoomed out of the B-Pit, shouting behind her, "You can't catch me!" Gingka ran after her, with sudden speed.

Soon, both Gryffyn and Gingka were outside Metal Bey City, racing through the desert. Gryffyn, however, was smiling, while Gingka looked murderous.

Just then, they approached a cliff edge. Gryffyn skidded to a stop just before she fell off. Gingka, on the other hand, raced right off the cliff. He continued to run, then noticed that Gryffyn had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" he wondered, looking around. He turned around to look back at the cliff edge. Gryffyn waved at him. Gingka looked down to see that he was very high off the ground.

Then he began to fall.

"NOT COOOOOOOL!" he yelled as he fell.

Gryffyn giggled like the Mad Hatter. "That was totally worth making him mad."

Then she looked down. "Yeah, might as well save his butt," She snapped her fingers, and was immediately back at the B-Pit. Gingka fell through the ceiling and landed on the ground, surprisingly unhurt. A small puff of dust appeared around him.

Madoka came running up from downstairs. "Gingka!" She ran over to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Gingka gave her a dazed half-smile and a thumbs up.

"Phew! That's a relief. I was afraid that something had happened to you!"

"Madoka and Gingka sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gryffyn!" Madoka yelled.

"What?" Gryffyn smiled innocently. "Wasn't me. It's the Hulk."

"Yeah, right. It was the Hulk."

"No, seriously, it's the Hulk!" Gryffyn pointed out the window behind her. Madoka turned, and screamed when she saw a huge green thing stomping down the street. She dove behind the counter.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" she shrieked.

"That's the Hulk," Gryffyn replied matter-of-factly. "Duh! I brought him here." She stuck her head out the door and waved at him, shouting, "Hi, Hulky!"

Hulk turned to her, waved back, and continued stomping down the street.

"Aren't you worried that he's gonna destroy the whole town?" Madoka asked her.

"No. Why?"

Madoka anime fell. Gryffyn laughed at her, then sighed.

"So how's Kyoya doing?" She asked.

Madoka sweatdropped again. "How do you think?" she asked.

The door to the basement burst open, and Kyoya stumbled out, still drunk from all the rum. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," he slurred.

Kenta appeared behind him, also sweatdropping. Gryffyn burst into laughter at the sight of the drunk blader.

"We're Devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Kyoya slurred.

"Why does he keep singing that song?" Kenta asked. "Isn't it from a stupid pirate movie?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Gryffyn shrieked. "Pirates of the Caribbean is not stupid! Take that back if you want to live to see your teenage years, Kenchi!"

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" Kenta said fearfully, holding up his hands.

"Good decision. But be warned: if any of you say that Pirates of the Caribbean is stupid, I will set the teddy bears on you!"

Madoka and Kenta gasped. "Not the teddy bears!" they said in unison.

Gingka looked up from where he was lying on the ground. "What are the teddy bears?" he asked dazedly.

"Not telling. Probably never will."

"Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"Okay, that's getting a little annoying. Song switch!"

Gryffyn snapped her fingers, and Kyoya froze in the air for a few seconds. Then he began to sing a different song. Strangely, though, he still had the drunken look in his eyes, but his voice didn't have the slur anymore.

"Peepin' through the knothole, of Grandpa's wooden le-eg. Who'll wind the clock when I am gone? Go get the axe, there's a flea on Lizzy's ear, and a boy's best friend is his mother!"

Gingka, Madoka, and Kenta sweatdropped and sighed in unison, while Gryffyn burst out laughing again. After a while, she sighed, and wiped her eyes.

"Well, this has been fun. Oh well. Time to make it rain chocolate-peanut butter ice cream and then it's back home for me and Hulky!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT RAIN ICE CREAM?!" Madoka shrieked.

"Not just any ice cream, Madoka," Gryffyn corrected. "Chocolate-peanut butter ice cream. It's like, the best ice cream out there, man!"

Then she snapped her fingers.

Thunder crashed, and then the streets of Metal Bey City began to get splattered by chocolate-peanut butter ice cream. Gryffyn herself licked a waffle cone that had two scoops of the said ice cream and chocolate sprinkles, while everyone else (except Kyoya of course) looked on and sweatdropped.

"Well, like I said, this has been fun, but I gotta bounce! To Caseville!"

Then Gryffyn bounded outside, and stood in front of the Hulk, who was roaring in anger and swatting at the blobs of ice cream falling from the sky. Gingka, Madoka, and Kenta ran outside and watched.

"Come on, Hulky, let's get you back to New York and back to normal."

She snapped her fingers, and appeared on the Hulk's shoulder in a puff of smoke, still licking her ice cream. She waved at the three, then the Hulk turned around and ran off in long strides. Gryffyn was smiling maniacally and laughing just as insanely.

"Bye, guys! Happy summer! And happy unbirthday! TALLY-HOOOOO!"

"It's not any of our birthdays!" Gingka yelled.

"I SAID UNBIRTHDAY, PEGGY-BOY!"

Gingka, Madoka, and Kenta watched her go. Then they were interrupted by Kyoya, who stumbled outside, still under the effects of the rum.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and we sack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"HOW LONG IS THE RUM GONNA LAST ON THIS GUY!" Madoka yelled in frustration, all the while being splattered by the raining ice cream. "SERIOUSLY!"

"Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

* * *

 **And, there ya go. Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace, and happy unbirthday! -mutters- Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...**


End file.
